japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Bulma Leigh
Bulma Leigh is a minor character who appears one hundred years later after the defeat of Omega Shenron. She is only seen at the World Martial Arts Tournament to cheer on her son. Her first, and only appearance is in the final episode of Dragon Ball GT. Background The Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files basically states that she is only 30 years old, meaning that she was born in Age 859. However, it is never specified if she is descended through Trunks or Bra. Personality Bulma Leigh's personality is mostly reminiscent to that of her namesake, Bulma. As she cares about her only son and wants to cheer him on during his fights. However unlike her namesake, she has a misunderstanding side when it comes to wondering who is raising Goku jr, as she mistook an old Pan to be his mother instead of his grandmother. She also chooses her family over her work as she refused to come back to her office when the final match had just started. Especially when she yelled at her co workers. Appearance Being a descended from the Brief family, she strongly resembles her great grandmother Bulma in face, and hair color. Her eyebrows are thick and she has the same eyes as her great grandmother. Her skin tone is also like hers as well. She wears a dark red long dress that has a white collar on top of it and has white around her stomach waist. She also wears light pink lipstick on her lips, but also wears capsule corp earrings on both of her ears. She also wears a communicator watch on her right arm. Although her actual hair style texture appears to be spikier like that of a Saiyan as opposed to the naturally straight, flat lying hair typical of the royal Brief family. However, it is never specified if she is a descended through Trunks or Bra. Abilities 'Dragon Ball GT (Anime)' :"Excuse me, you're Goku Junior's mother, right? Because he's about to fight my son. Aren't you a little old?". :— Bulma Leigh meeting Pan for the first time in "Until We Meet Again" (English Version) In her only anime appearance, she is revealed to be the current head of the Capsule Corporation, and does not know Pan at all whatsoever. Which suggests that Son Goku and Vegeta's descendants grew apart from each other as the years passed. She cheers on for her son, Vegeta Jr as he competes in the 64th World Martial Arts Tournament against Goku Jr. She then looks at Pan as she leaves for a split second by wondering what's going on. Quotes *(to Pan) "Excuse me, you're Goku Junior's mother, right? Because he's about to fight my son. Aren't you a little old?". *"I'm sorry it just made sense. Are you here to watch the tournament because I'm certain my Vegeta will win it?". *"No way my son just walked into the ring". *??? Relationships 'Vegeta Jr.' She loves her son very much and cheered on for him during the tournament. 'Pan' She first met her during the 64th world martial arts tournament, and mistook her to be Goku Jr's mother. But she was surprised when she told her that she is in fact Goku's grandmother. 'Son Goku Jr.' She seems to be interested in him because he is the same age as her son. Especially because she thought that his parents would come to watch him fight at the tournament. Knownable Relatives *'King Vegeta' (Great Great Great Grandfather) *'Panchy' (Great Great Great Grandmother) *'Dr. Brief' (Great Great Great Grandfather) *'Vegeta' (Great Great Grandfather) *'Bulma' (Ancestor/namesake & Great Great Grandmother) *'Tights' (Great Great Grandaunt) *'Tarble' (Great Great Granduncle) *'Gure' (Great Great Grandaunt) *'Trunks' (Descendant) *'Bra' (Descendant) *'Unnamed Parents' *'Mr. Leigh' (Husband) *'Vegeta Jr.' (Son) Trivia *She doesn't exist in Future Trunks' timeline, because Vegeta had die from getting kill by the two future androids. *In the Japanese version, she nicknames Goku Jr "Son kun" just like how her namesake did with Son Goku himself. *It's possible that her original last name was "Briefs" before she got marry as her husband's last name is Leigh. *Fans consider her and her son (including Bra) as forgotten Saiyans. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : the late Hiromi Tsuru *'English' : Tiffany Vollmer all information on Bulma Leigh came from http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Vegeta_Jr.'s_mother Gallery DragonballGT-Episode064 335.jpg|Bulma Leigh meeting an elderly Pan for the first time and asks her if she is Goku Jr's mother. DragonballGT-Episode064 338.jpg|Bulma tells Pan that she is sorry for the misunderstanding, and bets that Vegeta is going to win the tournament. Dragon Ball GT Screenshot 0485.jpg|Bulma looking at her communicating watch on her arm as it alerts her. DragonballGT-Episode064 342.jpg|Bulma is told by her staff to return to work. DragonballGT-Episode064 343.jpg|Bulma refuses to leave because her son's match against Goku Jr. has just started. Dragon Ball GT Screenshot 0541.jpg|Bulma cheering on for her only son. Dragon Ball GT Screenshot 0542.jpg|Bulma's last appearance as she wonders where Pan is going. Category:Characters Category:Females